


With a Gloved Hand

by Brolinismerthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Kink, M/M, SMUTTY SMUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolinismerthur/pseuds/Brolinismerthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin likes the feel of Arthur's glove on his skin...and Arthur knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Gloved Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forevermerthur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermerthur/gifts).



“Not now, Arthur,” Merlin shushes into Arthur’s mouth.

“No one will hear us,” the King says into the hollow of Merlin’s collarbone as he lifts a gloved finger to Merlin’s lips.

Merlin has always had a weakness for the glove’s smooth leather against his skin…and Arthur knows this.

Merlin feels Arthur’s already hard prick rut against his thigh, aching to be sucked.

“You want it,” Arthur teases as he grinds and licks. “You know you do.”

“Y-yes,” Merlin pants.

Arthur drags his gloved hands up Merlin’s torso under his tunic, gliding the soft leather over his nipples.

“But w-what if-“

“Shush,” a gloved finger appearing in front of his mouth once more.

Arthur’s eyes are intense with need and arousal. He runs his thumb over Merlin’s pink lips as Merlin’s tongue darts out to lick it.

Arthur stills at the sight of the slick of spit on his thumb, then looks up at Merlin’s dilated pupils. Merlin thrusts into his hips and his attention is back.

Arthur teases Merlin once more, pushing his finger into Merlin’s mouth and Merlin begins to suck.

His eyes flutter closed as he moans around Arthur’s hand. His dick twitches in his trousers and he can feel his climax approaching.

Merlin opens his eyes and stares into Arthur’s as he sucks on the finger and then slides it out with a pop.

He grins devilishly, sinking down to his knees.

“Merlin.” His name is on the King’s lips as be comes, those full red lips on his cock and that tongue working its magic. 

Merlin stands and kisses Arthur. He tastes himself as he licks into Merlin’s mouth, panting and moaning in post orgasm bliss.

Once he calms down Merlin leans back against the tree, smiling.

“What?” Arthur narrows his eyes at him.

“You liked that didn’t you?” He teases.

“What? The glove thing?” He shrugs. “Not as much as you.”

“Hmm,” Merlin turns his head to look up at the moon.

Arthur can see a bit of come left on his jaw, he moves to lick it off of him.

Merlin’s head lolls back with a thud against the tree, allowing Arthur more skin to lick and suck.

He can feel the warmth of Arthur’s hand through the glove and his trousers. He’s palming him, making him want to scream with pleasure, but he bites his lip.

Arthur sneaks his hand into the waistband of Merlin’s trousers.

“Ahh,” Merlin moans, he knows what Arthur is doing and wants more.

A gloved hand wraps around his cock and beings to pump him; slow, dragging the smooth material over his dick, building his orgasm.

He can feel it in the pit of his stomach.

Arthur’s tongue drags over to his earlobe. “You like it,” he growls in Merlin’s ear.

All Merlin can do is whimper, gathering Arthur’s tunic in his fists, panting “uh huh, more.”

Arthur’s free hand moves to Merlin’s mouth and sticks a finger in, nudging him to suck. He does. And once his finger is covered in Merlin’s saliva, his hand trails down his back, sliding in his waistband.

He wraps himself around Merlin and presses his damp finger against Merlin’s hole. 

Merlin’s breath catches in his throat at the feel of that AND the rubbing of his cock. He comes as soon as Arthur has pushed the tip of his finger in.

“Who likes it more now?” Arthur looks at the sight of a disheveled Merlin.

“Prat.”

Arthur gives a cheeky grin and retreats back to camp, leaving Merlin a hot, panting mess.


End file.
